Secret Admirer - chapter 1
by SlytherinIsInMyBlood
Summary: Wade has been in love with Peter since school year started. now it's six month after and he's still madly in love, but decides to do something about it.


Wade looked at Peter from behind the lookers. Gosh, he was beautiful. His brown hair, his nervous smile... he was perfect.

Wade loved Peter Parker the minute he walked in class. He smiled nervously, which Wade found out later was the cutest smile ever, and sat next to Wade. And let's just say that Wade had a lot of troubles concentrating on school when he got Peter Parker sitting next to him.

It was six months now, and Wade was madly in love. It almost killed him seeing Peter every day, smiling at him when he walks into the class and writing notes and doodling with him on Wade's notebooks during classes.

Wade decided this is it. He is going to tell Peter how he feels. He was scared, of course, that Peter will reject him because of his looks, but he had to get this of his heart.

_**'Hey there Spidey,  
Want to know who is the one who thinks about you at night,  
Who is the one that can't help it but staring at you all day,  
Who is the one that has been madly in love with you?  
Come to meet me today at the football yard at 8:00 p.m.  
I'll be waiting.'**_

Wade hurried up and put the note in Peter's locker, and ran to class.

Peter ran to the locker to get his math books before the bell rings when a note fell of his book.  
He read it, curios as hell. If that secret admirer wanted his attention, he got it.  
He hoped that that secret admirer was a guy; it would be a lot less awkward to try to tell a girl you're gay.  
Ah, who was he kidding? He wished with his whole heart it would be one guy he always dreamed of – Wade Wilson.  
Normal people would cross to the other side of the road to get away from his scarred face, but Peter didn't look at the scars.  
All what Peter saw was a young, blonde, beautiful guy with amazing eyes and a heart-melting smile. Wade always made him laugh with his jokes and his doodles of the teachers, and he was so amazingly smart with his wisdom advices he gave to Peter during the day. And he was so weird and cute that was starting to make Peter almost freak out every time Wade did bite-lip after he said something weird.

Peter was insanely in love with Wade.  
He would have to explain to that secret admirer person he has someone else, even though he never even thought of telling his love interest.

_-  
'Come on Peter, come on…' _Wade thought as he waited behind the seats at the football yard. Peter showed up at 7:55. Typical Peter- always curios. Wade took a deep breath, and walked to Peter, who was looking the other way.  
Wade touched Peter's shoulder, who jumped in panic.

Peter turned.  
NO FREAKING WAY.

"So… this is me." Wade did that bite-lip again and looked at the ground, while Peter had that surprised expression on his face.  
He shook his head, hoping this is not a dream, and smiled.

"Wade…" he said with a soft, loving tone and a big smile over his face.  
Wade looked up at Peter, just in time for Peter to cup his face between his hands and kiss him softly.  
Wade was surprised. Peter pulled back to look at Wade's face.  
"Wade, you little dumbass, why didn't you tell me before?" Peter held Wade's waist.  
"Because, I… I thought you wouldn't like me back because of my scars." Wade looked at the ground again.  
"Babe, do you think all I see in you is the scars? Honey, I think you are beautiful, and amazing, and that smile of yours makes me want to kiss you every second of the day. And besides you outer look, you are so funny and smart and cute and weird, but in the good way, and I was insanely in love with you for over 5 months!" Peter said, looking at Wade shining eyes.  
"Hold on one second there, Spidey. **5 MONTHS?!**"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
" I have been head over heels for you for 6 months now, and you're telling me I could get you 5 months ago?!"  
Peter laughed. "It doesn't matter when as long as it happens." He said, looking at the blonde guy in his arms.  
"I love you, Peter."  
"I love you too, Wade."


End file.
